Watanuki x Doumeki
by Skitter160
Summary: Doumeki is reborn as his own great great granddaughter only to seduce the man he couldn't have before.
**Melinda's list notes:**

Chapter pairing: Watanuki x Domeki

Fandom: XXXholic

Designation: Original Universe - Time skip

 _I have a bit of a more hands on role in this couple's fate. Well hands on for me and hands off for you. In general I'm never supposed to directly interact with any part of the couple I'm getting together._

 _This is a special case though because I wasn't originally assigned this couple, though they are a destined pair. I was rescuing them from Mitilda who had botched it this time around since it was delicate situation. And as with the funny ways of fate there was a second chance for everyone involved which was assigned to yours truly, Melinda! Though it might a bit choppy for that reason... It all started when I visited the after life to have a word with Yuko..._

We had discussed in length our plan to get Doumeki with Watanuki, who he belonged with. And as I'd dealt with her directly before, since she was never on my roster, she was easy to convince that now was the time. Of course she was the only one I could talk to. So in turn she hunted up Doumeki as he crossed the bridge of forgetfulness and stopped him. She pulled back his memories of her and entrusted him with a mission.

The egg she had left for him had been passed down his family for awhile now, currently in the hands of his grandson. She told him to be reborn to his own family and make sure that Wantanaki ate the egg, it was time. Now that the price had been paid and Watanuki was strong enough to leave the shop. She told him of what would happen when he was reborn but she was only able to protect one memory when he returned and he would have to agree to this.

Doumeki had been easy to convince as he had been keeping an eye on the other male in his own way. Of course it was through the eye that still connected them even after death, though it only worked one way. Watanuki had no idea though.

I was watching with bated breath as Doumeki crossed the bridge back to the human world. I was worried because while Yuko had assured me that everything would go to plan I didn't want anyone left unhappy for eternity.

Luckily Yuko had been right and the only memory Doumeki retained was of the mission of the egg when he was reborn as the daughter of his own great grandson. Which as those that came before him left him connected to Wantanaki through the family's obligation. Under his new name and gender the connection of the eye was forgotten and unable to be connected as it once was.

As Dominque he was introduced to Watanuki at the tender age of five where he promptly took a liking to much older wizard. And much to the surprise of the family Wantanaki took a liking to her as well.

The wizard couldn't help but be attached to the little girl in a way he found familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. But not long after they met he found himself immersed in visions he could not control that gave him the same familiar feeling Dominque had. It caused him to distance himself from her in some ways.

Even though she was around all the time eating his cooking and stopping by to play with the twins he never spent much time with her while she was growing up. He found the older she got the harder it was to be around her as he still never aged.

As Dominque grew into adulthood he grew to treasure her as she was much like her great grandfather if not simply more endearing and cuter. She was also growing into a beauty like Yuko had been. Looking at her in these days made him feel the loss of Yuko in ways he hadn't realized he had felt. He had fallen in love with Yuko at some point. And the thing that drove that home was that he now falling in love with someone else he couldn't have because he couldn't forget her.

Dominque for her part had quickly fallen in love with Watanuki and she often felt she was born to be by his side. Like she had always loved him. Even when she hadn't met him yet he was always in her dreams and they were always the same. She would run away with the family heirloom and feed it to Wantanaki, after confessing her love to him. Then they would well... She wasn't quite sure on the last part because that's usually when she woke up. Though as soon as she turned fifteen she had the dream every night and finally she knew that it would have to become reality if she were to get any rest.

So on the eve of her sixteenth birthday she stole her family heirloom and made her way to the shop dressed in her finest kimono. Once there she finally confessed her feelings. And to her surprise she wasn't rejected but instead lived out the dream by listening to Wantanaki about Yuko and offer him the egg.

Wantanaki ate it wordlessly accepting that maybe it was time to forget Yuko and love again. As soon as he had finished it he fainted and when he woke he could see the link he shared with Dominue for what it was. He could see out of her eye and she out of his. From the look on her face at this he knew she wasn't aware of their history and he chuckled to himself. Yuko was now a hazy memory and before him sat the most beautiful girl he had met but he couldn't return her feelings yet. He knew that physically they were the same age but he knew he'd never age and so after a chaste kiss he sent her home to think about it.

Dominque thought about it all night and returned the next day, and the next, and the next after that. Until finally Wantanaki could no longer deny her and her feelings. Even as he worried he found the ring that had been sitting in the storage room waiting for her finger.

Twelve months later Dominque gave birth to a baby girl named Yuko, who unbeknownst to her parents housed the soul of the woman she was named after.

 _Well...This is Melinda signing out! You won't see me again sadly..._


End file.
